How to Enjoy Pocky Yuuram Style
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: Yuri comes back from his trip to earth bearing gifts for everyone, especially Wolfram. Wolfram is unsure of what Pocky are and Yuri shows Wolfram just how to enjoy Japan's favorite chocolate treat. Yuuram/ Yaoi boyxboy do not like, walk away now.


**Theme: Pocky  
>Summary: Yuri shows Wolfram how to enjoy Japan's favorite chocolate treat<br>Rated: T+**

**How to Enjoy Pocky**

It was a bright and sunny day in Shin Makoku, the birds are chirping, Greta playing with Lady Celi out in the gardens. And the Maoh's trusted guardians were anxiously waiting for the 18 year old to return from earth. Yes that is right; Yuri Shibuya is now 18 years of age. Throughout the years as being Maoh and school work on earth, Yuri has become more and more mature. He has been paying attention to Gunter's lessons, has been practicing hard and well on his sword training with Conrart, and he has finally accepted his true feeling towards Wolfram and are now official married. His features have even changed slightly as well. With the help from Baseball, he is more toned in his upper body and all of his baby fat has disappeared, leaving behind a more matured and older face tone as well. His hair grew a little longer, making him resemble more of the Maoh than what he looked like before.

Anyway, onto further things. Yuri had left a while back to earth for his father's birthday celebration, and said he would be back with gifts from earth for everyone. Greta of course hearing this, was happy to hear that and receive her gift. Actually everyone was excited to receive theirs, they just didn't show it.

So now Wolfram, Conrart, Gwendal, and Gunter waited next to the fountain in the tomb of the great one for Yuri. The water in the fountain started to bubble, bringing everyone's attention back to the fountain during some conversation they were having. The first out of the water was Yuri who was next followed by his best friend Murata, both soaked in water and carrying plastic wrapped gifts.

"Welcome back Heika" Conrart exclaimed as Wolfram wrapped a towel around Yuri's broad shoulders, and was gifted with a welcoming kiss from him. Yuri turned to Conrart "Conrad, remember to call me Yuri. You are my godfather after all." Conrart chuckled at Yuri, after so many years he knows to call Yuri by his name; he just likes to tease him every now and then. It seemed as though everyone has changed a little in the few years as well. Wolfram has calmed down his temper by a lot and learned to be more patients; Conrart and Yozak have become a couple as well after so many times Yozak has shamelessly flirted with him. Gunter had realized Yuri's love for Wolfram and moved on… to Gwendal, who has also been liking Gunter for a while as well.

"How was your trip to earth Heika?" Gunter asked, Gwendal moved to the violet haired man's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. Yuri had to admit, it was odd to see the two together instead of Gunter always obsessing around him. But he was very happy for the two, just as how everyone else was happy that he and Wolfram were together.

"It was great, and dad says hi" Yuri smiled and headed off to the private baths as well as Murata to his, but not before grabbing Wolfram's hand and dragging him along with him. "Come love, I wash your back for you" Wolfram blushed a bright pink and nodded.

After Yuri freshened up, he and Wolfram headed to the dining room for lunch and of course for Murata and Yuri to hand out their gifts from earth. Sitting in their usual seats around the table, Murata and Yuri stood up with their bag of gifts and started to hand them out. Lady Celi got a brand new diamond necklace that, fortunate for Yuri, Jennifer Shibuya paid for. Greta got a new red dress with white laces; Conrad got a necklace that looked similar to Julia's necklace only it was green instead of blue. Gwendal got a stuffed cat called Neko Kaneko, Gunter got a CD on how to learn fluent Japanese, and Wolfram got a box of Pocky…wait what?

"Uh Yuri? What is this stuff?" Wolfram asked Yuri once he sat down again, Yuri smiled and opened up the box revealing, what looked like to Wolfram, brown sticks.

"These are Pocky, basically bread sticks covered in chocolate" Wolfram nodded, now understanding what they were. "I knew how much you loved sweets so I got these for you" Yuri pulled one Pocky out of the box and held the other end to Wolfram's lips, surprising the blonde slightly. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at his husband, unsure if he really should eat it, but then again he did love sweets. Wolfram was about to take a bite when Yuri interrupted him.

"But, let me show you the way we eat them in Japan" Yuri said with a smirk on his face, making Wolfram worry a little. Yuri chuckled and did his special goofy grin, holding up the Pocky to Wolfram's lips again. "Hold it in your mouth, don't eat it just yet" Yuri said with a smile. Wolfram shrugged it off and agreed with what his husband asked, holding one end of the Pocky stick. He tastes the chocolate on his end and admitted, if Yuri didn't tell him to hold it in his mouth, he would eat the whole thing by now, it was the best thing he ever tasted on his tongue.

Then the unexpected happened. Yuri flashed his husband a smirk, held Wolfram's face in his hands and began to eat the other end of the Pocky stick, coming closer and closer to the blushing Wolfram. He could have sworn he heard Murata chuckle on the other side of the table, but he didn't get much time to see because Yuri's lips had connected with Wolfram's in a kiss. He was surprised at first to see Yuri do something this bold, well not as bold as some other occasions, but still bold enough. He didn't mind though, the kiss tasted like the Pocky, so he just as eagerly kissed him back. After a few moments they broke away for some air, seeing Yuri smile and lick his lips from the taste of Wolfram and the Pocky made the fire mazoku roll his eyes with a smile on his face.

"So how did you like it?" Yuri asked with a goofy smirk, Wolfram giggle and pecked his husband on the lips.

"I think it was the best thing I ever tasted" Wolfram said with lustful eyes towards the Maoh, Yuri chuckled. "That isn't REALLY how you eat them in Japan right?" Wolfram asked, eyeing Yuri, who merely shook his head.

"Not for everyone, but I don't mind making that tradition here" Yuri said with a seductive smile towards Wolfram, he pulled out another Pocky from the box and handed it to Wolfram who gladly took it.

"I'd like that tradition," Wolfram placed a hand on the box Yuri was holding and lowered it down from them "but I would like that tradition to be without the Pocky" Yuri chuckled and kissed Wolfram, Greta ran up to her to fathers in her red dress.

"How do I look Daddy Yuri and Papa Wolfram?" Wolfram smiled and placed their daughter in his lap.

"You are the most beautiful princess I have ever seen in all of Shin Makoku Greta" Greta giggle and hugged Wolfram, then turned to Yuri.

"What do you think Daddy Yuri?" Yuri chuckled and held his daughters hands in his.

"You look amazing Greta" Greta hopped off Wolfram's lap and hugged Yuri.

"Thank you for the dress daddy" Yuri hugged his daughter.

"I guess that means Greta speaks for all of us than Yuri" Conrart piped in on the conversation, making everyone turn their attentions from their gifts to Conrart.

"He's right" Gunter said with a smile, everyone nodded and mumbled their agreements and thank you's.

"It's no problem guys really" Yuri said sheepishly, their attention going back to their conversations. He turned his head to see Wolfram and Greta eating some Pocky and smiled, taking another Pocky and eating it as well. He kissed Wolfram on the cheek when he finished, whispering in the blondes ear;

"I love you Wolf" Wolfram looked surprised at first, but smiled and kissed Yuri back.

"I love you too Wimp" Yuri chuckled and took another Pocky.

***Sigh* I know, really fluffy and cheesy. But I got bored and really wanted Pocky at the time so this came up. Sorry about Gunter's gift but I didn't know what he liked other than Yuri, and since it is a few years in the future I was really stumped about that. Oh well, either way Neko Kaneko makes a little entrance in here lol.**

**Gwendal wants you to push the review button, if you do you get an imaginary stuffed animal hand made by him~**


End file.
